LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/La Nueva Familia de Arzonia/Maria Arzonia
Click here to return to Character page "The night is darkest before dawn, and I promise you... The Dawn is coming." María Pirotecnia de Arzonia y Rodríguez (short for Maria Arzonia, also known as the Angel of Flame, the Redeemed One and the Lady Saint) is an anti-hero/supporting antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files and will be a supporting hero in the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga and the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) as a holy spirit. Outside the main story, Maria also serves as the protagonist in many spinoffs, particularly being the main heroine of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, a supporting protagonist of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, and the female protagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-off - Scorched. Her Astaroth Future counterpart from another timeline serves as the protagonist of LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. Maria was a half-Spaniard illegmate daughter of a Mafusa Gang member who abandoned his lover. She lived together with her Godmother, Vento of the Front, after her mother died, but her elder half-brothers later kidnapped her and forced her to join Mafusa Gang, where she suffered from her brother's abuse and torture for years until she finally snapped and killed her brothers. After she was snapped, Maria went on a rampage through her way made of death by causing bombing and fire in the places where criminals were gathered, causing deaths of hundreds of criminals but also saved lives of many kidnapped children and ordinary citizens. Because of the Unknown Figure's attack, Maria was burned and disfigured, but she was later reconstructed into a Cyborg and became a puppet of the KnightWalker Family. Later, she regained her memory and sacrificed herself to save Acqua of the Back from Aleister Crowley by killing herself in a self-explosion, forcing Crowley to retreat. Her soul moved to the Heaven and became a Spirit Guide. Her name was later carried on by many Catholic Church members who was freed from the control of Michael Langdon, who revealed himself to be the Unknown Figure who stole the Grand Grimoire. Soon afterwards, Maria was held as a spiritual guide by a group of Catholic Rebels, which was founded to defy the KnightWalker Family's influence on the Church as well as Michael Langdon's rule. After Maria's return, the Catholic Rebels eventually evolved into La Nueva Familia de Arzonia, a more heroic reincarnation of the original Arzonia Family and the central faction which leads the Catholic Rebels, as Maria saw her friends as family and would protect them at any cost, becoming a Team Mom of some sort. After Michael Langdon revealed his true nature and became the new Pope, Maria returned from Paradise and started another holy war against Michael in order to restore Catholic Church. She became the spiritual leader of Catholic Rebels and an ally of Katarina Couteau in her fight against the KnightWalker Family. After the destruction of The Fallen's Essence and Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Maria and her friend, Matt Butcher, tracked an escaped Michael back in time and went into Sleepy Hollow. Overall, Maria is one of the most recurring heroines in CIS Productions storylines (especially in the Magic Side), and she later even became the one with the Team Witness and later the Alliance of Freedom in order to stop Moloch and later Balam Alliance. After the Balam Alliance's total destrcution with the demise of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, Maria becomes a Guardian Angel and also an ally to New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple. ''Mainstream Maria #-A Tropes *'100% Approval Ratings:' Maria is sympathized, adored, respected and protected by many who know about the troubling past of hers and her true wish to end the whole world’s suffering. Even Michael Langdon respects her and calls her not only an intimidating threat for him but also his most worthy opponent, being proud of himself to have an enemy like her. *'Action Girl:' *'Achillies' Heel:' Being a Spirit Guide actually makes her weaker to the Blackness. *'Action Pacifist:' Despite being an Arzonia, Maria wishes for peace for all and hates that her original family's crime empire caused so much distress. Because of this, the first thing after Maria takes over her corrupt relatives's former estates of grandeur - probably hundreds of them - is to turn them into hospitals, schools and war orphanages. Maria also splits the remaining fortune amongst those who were kind to her and/or volunteered to join her rebellion. Maria actually ends up being one of the underworld's most formidable enemies as her way of Robin Hood actually caused them financial troubles. Maria's actions in Spain gives Mafusa Gang its greatest blow ever since the death of Aki Honda, Tomoo and Arzonia Brothers, this time on finance instead of leadership. *'Alice Allusion:' Her code name, Corazon (Heart), and her bad temper are both references to the Queen of Hearts in Alice in Wonderland, albeit Maria is not a tyrant or a villain at all. Even so, she uttered the Queen’s catchphrase by saying, “OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!” to FOLIE. *'And This is For...:' In her final battle against Michael in ''Anti-Christ Saga, Maria cried this out with tears and madly attacks Michael for killing , , and most importantly, . *'Anti-Villain:' Type I, in a Woobie variety. *'Apron Matron:' A younger example. She's the leader of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia and serves as a Team Mom to everyone in her new family. *'Arch-Enemy:' Four of the main villains are considered as such to her. **All of the participants of 13 Tribulations are considered to be such to Maria, but she is particularly the greatest arch-nemesis to Michael Langdon (while Moloch is the Arch-Enemy of Ichabod Crane), as Maria and Michael shared similar characteristics in intellegence and past, but Michael eventually evolved into a heartless and twisted monster who deems to turn the whole world into Hell on Earth, while Maria comes back as a Spirit Guide to stop him. **Ever since their fight in ''Scorched spin-off, Maria considers Vanifer as such as well, since they shares similar abilities of Elemental Fire, but Vanifer's power awakened much earlier than Maria's power, making all of Vanifer's attack not only more fierce but also more effective. On the other side, Vanifer develops a fond and respect towards Maria's warrior spirit and tries to persuaded her into joining her cause, saying that Maria is a Worthy Opponent. **She is also this one to Dark Arzonia after her arrival into Sleepy Hollow. Dark Arzonia considers Maria as a Worthy Opponent with curiousity rather than hatred. **In Sabbat Saga, where Michael is already defeated, Maria considers Sascha Vykos as such since this vicious vampire the one who influenced the past of her friends, including but not limited to . Also, *'Ascended Extra:' Once appeared in the trailer and the premier of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior as a symbolic figure who was only mentioned, but later returned as a main character from the second episode and even became the Big Good. *'Ax-Crazy:' Maria herself is not insane and sadistic, but she can almost be such whenever she gone enraged. Her Cyborg Form and Black Demon Form is a good example for the terrifying occasions when the hidden family madness running inside Maria's pumping arteries gone wild. ''B Tropes *'Badass Adorable:' Maria is extremely lovely, beautiful and pleasant, but still she is a skilled fighter who has power and short temper. *'Badass Boast:' **"Therefore, when the proletariat's was oppressed by elitists, when the citizens was pressed by warmongers, they shall arise and fight against those unfair rules! Even a nest of ant shall make a dam leaked! Even a part of iceberg out of ocean brought down a ship! Even..."'' **''"Today, at this time of war, no other ways could be carry out other than paying violence unto violence. However, remember this: We are outlaws, not criminals. Outlaws have codes, while criminals will do whatever they want without any standards. This frail flesh of mine shall be devoted to God so that I can unleash punishment upon sinners who wage the war and walk on this planet freely. Some people just escape the law and go free after they committed their crimes. It is unforgivable. Stand by me, my family, and we will get through thick and thin whenever the situations gets sour. Corruption and disgrace have no place on Earth! As the core of the Arzonia Family, I will make people like Eckidina KnightWalker, the root of all evil in this war, to pay for what they have done!"'' *'Badass Bookworm:' Maria often plunges herself into library and reads, often in military strategies and cultural knowledge, making herself more educated and intellegent. *'Berserk Button:' A LOT of them. In Catholic Rebels, Maria had most of the Berserk Buttons than anyone else, and anything made her enraged shall resulted fatal consequences. Therefore, here is the rules according to the list on Matt Butcher's notebook. **Never call her birth mother a whore. **Never say profane words in front of her. **Never speak ill of anyone whom she considered as her family. **Never beaten or kill a closed one of hers in front of her. **Never do oscene things in front of her or on streets. **Never defile martyrs of whom she idolized. **Never harm innoncent people in front of her. **Never try to control her family and friends with mind control. **Never say xenophobic words in front of her. **Never betray her and her family. **Never oppress poors. **Never commit sexual assault or raping. **Never burn, kill and/or plunder the innoncent people. **Never deceive her and/or manipulate her compassion. **''And many, many more, and I am still finding out... ~ Matt Butcher'' *'Beware the Nice Ones:' Maria is nice, polite and sophisicated... usually, but don't tense her as she is quite a gunpowder like her short-tempered brothers. Pushing her Berserk Buttons, hurting those she cares about, and/or trying to call her an orphan that no one wants, will earn yourself horrifying results you'll never ever forget, from a Death Glare to, of course, earn yourself a Fallas festival. *'Big Good:' In Firenza Junior spinoff, being one of the foremost Magic Side heroes in Saga AA in confrontation against Michael. *'Birds of a Feather:' With Matt — Their goals are the same, they have tragic pasts and lost their beloved family, they are both lost souls, and they get serious about the same things. *'Break the Cutie:' Her sanity started to slip as soon as she snapped after fed up with her brothers' instant abuse, becoming a relentless rogue in killing criminals and her brothers' collaborators in doing crimes, but Michael Langdon's presence sadly stopped her and burned her into a state of dying. She turned disfigured and later became a Cyborg that was brainwashed by her later sworn enemy, Eckidina KnightWalker, into a sadistic and bloodthirsty Cyborg. She became much better after returning back as a Spirit. *'Breakout Chracter:' In the earlier draft, Maria's return back from the dead was much later than LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior, but her return in the said spinoff not only extended her appearance, but also highly expanded the scale of the spinoff. *'Bodyguard Crush:' With Matt Butcher. *'Broken Birds:' Maria is definitely such, as she endured suffering ever since she met Arzonia Brothers who abused her frequently and even forced her to kill people. Many people also considered her as a child no one wants and scorned her, and Maria could only find solace in her Godmother's arms as well as her feelings in the presence of God Himself. ''C Tropes *'Character Development:' Maria started as a tragic, bullied and abused girl turned into an anti-hero, ended up a Fate Worse than Death until her own heroic sacrifice. However, her character later returns to a kinder and more compassionate main characters that has more roles in the entire CIS Production’s Multi-Universe, particularly ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. *'Christianity Is Catholic' *'Chronic Hero Syndrome:' Is willing to jump into a missile zone to protect someone with her status. *'Color Motif:' Gold and White, fitting her holy theme. *'Contralto of Danger:' She has a much, much deeper and calmer voice than Katarina and Imperia despite being younger than them at least in age. Her future counterpart pitched up, though. *'Cool Big Sis:' She is like a elder sister for Magilou (despite Magilou is much older than Maria, unbeknowest to the latter). *'Cultured Badass:' Earning well education from Vento of the Front, Maria is not just multi-linguistic and vitally resourseful, but also well-mannered and focuses more on strategy than actions. Unlike Katarina who's a Crouching Moran, Hidden Badass, and Imperia (after turning into a Cyborg) who's often too lazy to think, Maria tends to be thoughtful and acts as always functioning brains, in contrast to most of Spaniards who are know by their casual and relaxing lifestyle. *'Cunning Linguist:' She speaks many languages including English, Chinese (a little) and Spanish (her mother tongue) dependant on different situations. She's the only main ally of the Rogues who speaks Spanish. *'Curb-Stomp Battle:' ''D Tropes *'Damsel Errant:' She's the one who finds Matt Butcher and Carl Robinson in order to rebel against Michael's rule in the Catholic Church to restore it. *'Dashing Hispanic:' She is a rare female example that fits the classic mold nonetheless, using a sword with grace. *'Deadpan Snarker:' Often criticized Matt in sarcastic way and her own sense of humor, but many others were snarked as well, usually those who are flamboyant and overconfident, like so: **- Bubbly: I, am the biggest fan of Selina Strawberry! Sister Strawberry is the best of us, and she cares me a lot! Therefore, I deserves to be the ringleader of her fan club! I deserves to be her "Queen of Sisters", end of story! Now, Arzonia, what would you do to flatter me?'' **''- Maria: With my sympathies to someone who needs a serious wake-up-call.'' *'Disappeared Dad / Parental Abandonment:' Maria's own father is a unloyal creep, truly unloyal. He just left Maria's pregnant mother after Maria was conceived, revealing that he actually had a wife. Maria never considered her own father as her father, and she saw Acqua of the Back (who is far more responsible and caring to her) more like a father to her. *'Death Equals Redemption:' She snapped out from Eckidina's brainwashing and realized she had gone too far, and then she sacrifised herself to save London and redeemed herself, ascending into Paradise to become a Spirit Guide and later returned back from the dead. *'Death Glare:' It's a like family tradition for an Arzonia. Like her obsession of tidyness from her big brother and her lean build from her third brother, Maria also has a quality from her second elder brother, Robert Arzonia, and that is his death glare. Maria's rage is often shown by her dark and sinister glare as a warning that her patience is running out. She gave a death glare at Matt and Yuri when they started to fight on Franxinus over the problems on Carl, which even freaked Katarina and Lucas out even if they did nothing to make Arzonia mad. Then, all of them felt sorry and apologized to Maria instead of to Kotori, and Katarina & Lucas both felt Maria was far more scary than Kotori. *'Disc-One Final Boss:' Downplayed. In The Corbin Files, she serves as the secondary antagonist of Acqua of the Back’s storyline while under her Cyborg persona. Even so, she is not really the primary villain in the action, merely a pawn who was used against her own will. ''E Tropes *'Elemental Powers:' After returning back from death in her own way, Maria becomes a spiritual magician can manipulate element powers mainly connected to fire, lava, heat and light. She shares this abilities to Vanifer and , but Vanifer has her power awakened long before Maria had while . *'"El Niño" Is Spanish for "The Niño":' Played For Laughs when Albert Apple described her as "a Spanish Warrior whose name is... something Spanish" and also this: **- Albert: "La Reina de la Corazones" means "The Reina of the Corazones", savvy? (got punched by Selina in his nose)'' *'Everything's Sparkly with Jewelry:' Her earrings. *'Evil Counterpart:' The most notable example of Maria's Evil Counterpart is none other than Michael Langdon, but later Vanifer, Ara Astaroth and Dark Arzonia came to the stage as well. *'Expy:' Character designs in her different age and forms are based on following characters: Teresa Linares from Tales of Berseria, Crimson Rose from Elsword, Lyndin from The Coiling Dragon comic, Doll & Lady Maria of Astral Clock Tower in Bloodborne and Lady Maria in Nioh. Some of her design were actually based on villains with prim figure. Her personailty and experiences are based on Bridgit Pike in Gotham, Carrie White in Carrie. *'Expecting Someone Taller:' In Unit-CM 130 sub arc, upon meeting Katarina in Morte with joy, Maria turned disappointed when she found out that Katarina is so idoitic that not only did Katarina failed to recognized her at first, but also saying that Maria was speaking Italian (even Lucas & Tomas knew Katarina was speaking Spanish). That was justified since Maria returned back in another form. ''F Tropes *'Face Death with Dignity:' Accepting her sacrifise and close her eyes, thinking she was going to meet her mother again in Paradise. *'Face-Heel Brainwashing:' Becoming this after turning into Cyborg by Eckidina and later again when turned into a Black Demon by Ara. She was freed from both of them, fortunately. *'Family of Choice:' Maria believes a family is connected with bond instead of blood. In her mind, those who treats their relatives lovelessly (most notably Moloch, Akrak Couteau and Sascha Vykos) and/or doing plans against their will while claiming to care for them (most notably, Lord Helio) never deserves family. La Nueva Familia de Arzonia is formed from of this concept of true family love. *'Fan Disservice:' Implied and later mentioned, but never shown since ''it would be utterly disturbing to see. What hides beneath her sophisicated and tight dress? Bunches of never-fading scars and bruises she earned from her brothers and Michael Langdon when he set her a flame. *'Foil:' To Katarina Couteau of some sort, as Katarina is a Blood Knight focuses more on fighting in battles (fitting the overall style of LOTM: Sword of Kings) and Maria, despite a skilled magician and martial artist, focuses more on many strategies, including risking her own life alone into enemy territory (fitting the style of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow where the strategy itself is more required against evil). Maria can also gather plenty of informations and is good at exploting her potential intellegence, while Katarina is weaker at gathering infos. Also, when Katarina was enraged, her rage is more often prone to violence and often evolves into fighting, while Maria's rage often starts with death glare that gaves chills to everyone in presence. Even so, this never erase the fact that both of them have their own dark and troubled past. *'Four-Star Badass:' She's a very high-ranking commander of the Catholic Rebels and eventually their leader and messiah figure, a strategist who nearly beats Melancholia (albeit while Melancholia was still overconfident from her early victories), and she leads her troops from the front lines. It's no surprise that she's one of their best fighters. *'Frontline General:' Nearly always personally involved in the battles she commands. *'Freudian Excuse:' With her mother abandoned by her father and born as an illegitimate child, Maria suffers quite a lot in her childhood when she was forced to leave her beloved stepmother, Vento of the Front. Her life was completely ruined by Mafusa Gang members, particularly her brothers. Witnessing death and tragedy everywhere, Maria also blames the whole KnightWalker Alliance for the tragedy that brought many people - including herself - into a complete hellhole full of suffering and lies. In her rebellion, despite some personal revenge against Michael was inevitably existed, Maria tends to avoid personal reasons and fights for the others before herself. * ''G Tropes *'Giant Puffy Sleeves:' On her attire after her return back as a Spirit. Occationally. *'Good is Not Soft:' Maria is kind, warmhearted and benevolent towards her family and friends, but after she burns down her abusive brothers, Maria turns less shy and feistier. She has no tolerance to crime and corruption, and so she forms the New Arzonia Family to fight fire with fire. *'Gold and White are Divine''' ''H Tropes *'Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold''' *'The High Queen:' *'Heroic Bastard:' Tragically enough, Maria is an illegitimate child of the former Arzonia Patron (already married) and a poor Spanish woman who he was having affair with, but he abandoned his mistress after she was pregnant as Maria was conceived inside her. If Maria’s mother never met Vento who took care of the mother and child, Maria would never be born and would die in a miscarriage. Being condemned as an unneeded child for many years, Maria eventually came through this. ''I Tropes *'Insistent Terminology:' She refused to be called by her nicknames and only wants them to call her either "Maria" or "Arzonia". She also got embarrased whenever she heard Matt nicknamed her in introduction, no matter how awesome it sounds like. *'Iron Lady:' Maria is not a monarch herself, but she has a regal and impetuous air of a queen, especially after her return as a warrior spirit. She later became the de facto queen of Spain, but did not see herself as a queen. *'I Was Quite a Looker:' Maria (as human) once was a pretty girl when she lived happily with her Godmother, Vento of the Front, until her half-brothers came into picture. She suffered greater disfigurement after she was seriously burnt by Michael Langdon, also giving her shorter hair. She later turned more attaractive and became Beautiful All Along after she returned as a Spirit Guide, without her facial disfigurement, . **Senora Guido Armando, Maria's former next door neighbor - one of the few people around Arzonia Brothers' community who treats Maria kindly - remarks what a pretty child Maria was and her reaction to seeing Maria's teenage look was "what did those monsters Brothers do to her?". J Tropes K Tropes L Tropes *'Lady of Adventure:' Becoming this after Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant's defeat, going on a journey back to Sleepy Hollow to stop Moloch's rise alongside Matt, Adam and Eva. *'Lady of War:' Like Katarina, Maria is hot-tempered and is willing to fight and kill her enemies so that they will never lay a finger on the world ever again. She never approve gore and avoid mass killing, though. * *'Let Them Die Happy:' At the end of ''Firenza Junior spinoff, before Plaisir tried to sacrifise herself to stop her evil and malicious Melancholia persona, *'Light is Good:' *'Lovely Angels' *'Loveable Rogues:' She may kills, burns and destroys many places, but as a purely Chaotic Good vigilant like other members from The Rogues, she does these to fight against crimes and corruption. She never lays a finger on innoncent people and never approves gore. ''M Tropes *'Mama Bear''' *'My God, What Have I Done?:' After she regained her sanity from Eckidina’s evil brainwashing, Maria had a Heroic BSOD and broke down in tears for killing innocent people and became nothing but a killing machine of Eckidina, and that’s why she desperately wanted to kill herself. ''N Tropes *'Nice Hat:' Maria’s angel form have a small red had in Turkish style, decorated with white feathers. O Tropes *'Ojou:' Well-educated, polite and graceful. P Tropes *'Playing With Fire:' As the Angel of Flame, this is obvious for her. Q Tropes R Tropes *'Rebel Leader:' She is the leader of Catholic Rebels that centers around her New Arzonia Family and tries to take back the Catholic Church from the evil hands of Michael Langdon. *'Rebellious Princess''' *'Red Baron:' “Angel of Flame” & "La Reina de Corazones" *'Rapunzel Hair:' She has waist-long blond hair. She nicknamed them as her “little waterfall”. ''S Tropes *'The Scapegoat:' What occured on her is definitely nothing to celebrate. Considered to be one of the most notable tragic heroine in the story, all of the things happens on Maria's childhood is denifitely depressive. After the death of one of her brothers, Maria was forced to become her two remaining brothers' minions to do their own dirty work, while she tried to do hard so that she could prove her worth. Nevertheless, those uncaring fiends still mistreated her... ''and that's only the start. *'Screw the Rules, I'm Doing What's Right!:' She hardly gets along with many (if not all of them) Peace Foundation executives and some leaders in Global Pact Defense who blindly follows the rules and puts people in danger often. *'Sexless Marriage:' Her later marriage with Matt Butcher after the fall of Leohart the Prince of Hell. Instead of giving birth to a child, Maria adopted one daughter. *'She Cleans Up Nicely:' After returning back as a Spirit and transforming her physical appearance into a more sophisicated and matured woman, Maria became as clean as a priestess and showed her more beautiful side. *'Silk Hiding Steel:' She's sophisicated as much as she's deadly if she wants to be such. *'Siblings Yin-Yang:' With Arzonia Brothers. *'Spell My Name with A S:' When they first met, Albert Apple was stunned by Maria's beauty and was so nervous that he mispelled her name as "Mary Arizona" accidentally. Matt immediately corrected Rentaro, but Maria never minded such. *'Spoiled Sweet:' Born in a rich but Big, Screwed Up Family as an illegiminate child did not make Maria evil or unreasonable. After all, the first nine years in her life were spent with Vento, who teached her belief, manners and kindness. If Maria never lived with Vento, then she'll become someone like Dark Arzonia after all. *'Statuesque Stunner:' Not only being attractive, Maria is very tall even when she was a 13-year-old child, standing 1.68m, and her height increased after she became a Cyborg, standing 1.92m, almost as tall as Acqua of the Back and in the same height of Selina Strawberry, who is the tallest human character in the storyline (under normal circumstances). After she returns as a spirit, Maria’s height is between her previous two forms, but she still stands 1.75m and towers over many people like Magilou, Imperia and Katarina (in her base form), making her one of the tallest female allies of the Rogues. *'The Strategist:' Her intelligence increased significantly after her return as a Holy Spirit Warrior. She also utilizes many kinds of strategy in the final battle against Melancholia, acting as the brain of her Team of Four. *'Strolling Through the Chaos:' All of which is being caused, directly or otherwise, by Maria during her rampage in Madrid that killed hundreds of criminals. ''T Tropes U Tropes V Tropes *'Villainous Breadown:' Although being a heroic character, Maria had been an anti-villain before, and she had several breakdowns before and after her transformation into a spirit. **Cyborg Maria's villainous breakdown ** ** W Tropes *'Walking Spoiler:' Talking too much about her will spoil her transformation into a KnightWalker Cyborg, her apparent sacrifice, her return as a holy spirit and many more about her. *'White Sheep:' The original Arzonia Family is full of psychopaths and murderers, but Maria stands out as not only one of the few Only Sane Woman within the family, but also able to cleanse her old family from its old sins and reforms it into a benevolent family, marking herself as probably the most positively remembered Arzonia ever in their family history. *'Woman in White:' *'The Woman Wearing the Queenly Mask: ' X Tropes Y Tropes *'Younger than She Looks:' Can you believe she's only 13 when she first showed up? She's pretty much like a girl in 15 with her tall stature and her matured appearance. Z Tropes Future Maria''